Sister from the deep
by Alexia cooper
Summary: A new girl arives at school from England. The same day as a new villan. one that sings in enlish. They are never in the same room at the same time. Could there new friend be there new enimy? R


**There is always one bad apple!**

Disclaimer: I only own Hallie and the villain

Who's that girl?

Lucia looked around at the other students in her class. (In this story they are all the same age. Sept for Seira) Noelle and Karen were in the back talking away with Coco about all the hot boys in there class. They had all decided to stay at the end of the summer for the school year. No one in the class really got why Noelle and Karen had two different hair colors but they never questioned it. Much. Lucia smiled at them when they waved at her. She turned back to Hanon who was going on and on about Nagisa and there date that night. On the other side of the room he was at his desk day dreaming, most likely about there date. Rina was talking with Masahiro about a play he wanted to take her to.

Lucia but her head on her desk. Kaito was not at school today because there was a surfing contest in Hawaii and he was at that. Lucia sighed and looked back at Hanon who was still talking.

A girl with light brown hair that just barely hit the top of her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes were looking at the floor. She had a red ribbon in her hair with the bow at the side.

"Class we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Becum-San Hallie. She comes to us all the way from England. Becum-San Why don't you tell us a bit about your self" The teacher said.

Hallie looked to be listening really hard to what the teacher was saying. When the teacher stopped talking she did.

"My name is Hallie Becum, There is no San because I am not Japanese. I come from London England so I don't speak Japanese very well..." It was true, she messed up a couple of things here and there but she wasn't too bad. "I look forward to getting to know you all better." She said not once looking up.

Lucia looked at the others, and they looked back. Especially Noelle she loved meeting new people.

The teacher smiled. "Thank you Becum-San... I'm sorry Miss Becum." She said trying the English version making a few people laugh. Hallie turned red and ducked her head even more.

"Now who would like to be Miss Becum's helper?" She asked the class. Almost every boy in the class raised there hands except for two. Noelle also raised her hand. Not wanting Hallie to get stuck with one of the boys flirting with her all the time.

"Noelle why don't you do it." There was a collective groan from the boys, Noelle smiled. "You may take the seat next to Noelle." She Told Hallie.

Hallie walked down the rows and sat down in the empty chair, Noelle smiled at her. Hallie gave her a sad smile and then looked down again.

Noelle looked at her sister and shrugged. Her necklace got caught in the light. Hallie looked at it then Noelle and the Karen and then the others. She looked back at Noelle.

"That's a very nice necklace. Are they friend ship necklaces?" She asked in as good of Japanese as she could do. Coco who was on the other side of Noelle's eyes widened.

Noelle took a minute to answer. "Um... Yes see we had them made just for the 7 of us." She said.

"7? But there are only 6 of you." Hallie said counting them.

"Yes well, Lucia... The one with the pink one. Her little sister Seira has one to." She stuttered. Hallie had to pay really close attention to be able to make out what she was saying.

"Oh that's really cool." She said. Suddenly her head snapped up. "I have to go." She said inn English. Noelle knew what she was saying because the Arctic was connected to England and other places they spoke it.

"Would you like to come with you?" She asked looking at her side ways.

"NO." she blurted out fast. "I mean I think I'm good." She stammered and ran out of the class room as fast as she could. The teacher looked after her but didn't say anything, thinking she may be sick.

She had been gone for not more then 30 seconds when music started to play. All the boys in the class started to get up and walk out of the room, there eyes glazed over, the girls to start to get up and follow them all but the mermaids.

Lucia looked over at the others, they were all looking at her, already out of there seats. She got up and they all ran out of the building. All of the boys were dancing in a circle around a tall girl with really long red hair. She was wearing a long black and white dress, her eyes were deep red. The girls were all on the other side of the boys frozen in place.

Hanon growled when she saw Nagisa among the boys.

Lucia stepped forward. "Seducing boys who are unwilling and trapping there girl friends we will not forgive you."

"Pink pearl voice"

"Green pearl voice"

"Aqua pearl voice"

"Purple pearl voice"

"Aiiro pearl voice"

"Yellow pearl voice"

"PITCHI PITCHI VOICE LIVE START"

Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku

Inochi no rakuen o mezasu monogatari

Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru

Sono yume o daite tabi ni deta

Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni

Mada darenimo mienai seiza ga hitotsu hikatta

Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari

Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou

Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni natte mo

Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid

Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODI

Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite

Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare

Sono ataerareta michi o yuku

Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou

Moshi hikari wa nakute mo nanika wa miete kuru hazu..

Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari

Nanatsu no umi o watatte ai ni naru darou

Sekai o atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai

Watashi o wasurenai de.. Tales of Mermaid

Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de..

Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou

Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta

Mirai ni tsudzuku umi o mitsumete

Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari

Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru

Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku

Daiji na takaramono wa.. Pearls of Mermaid

"Love shower Pitch... How about an encore?" They all said together.

The lady just laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" She asked them. The music that had been in the back ground got louder and she pulled out a microphone from the folds of her dress. "This is what I can do."

"I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
And once I get out, there's no turning back

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

_[Chorus:]_  
Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis

Things are different now when I walk by  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
To see life all around me moving on

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

_[Chorus]_

_[Spoken:]_  
Every day is a transformation  
Every day is a new sensation  
Alteration, modification  
An incarnation, celebration  
Every day is a new equation  
Every day is a revelation  
Information, Anticipation  
Onto another destination

_[Chorus]_"

The mermaids all held there heads as the song it them. They were not only in shock but pain. This was not in there language but a new one. Some of them knew it but most did not.

The girl just laughed at there pain. "Well this has been fun but I think I will leave to torture you another day." She said and disappeared. A second latter a girl with short hair that just hit her shoulders laughed. "Until we meet again." And she was gone.

(Well that is my first chapter I hope you liked it. The song that the red head sang was Metamorphosis by Hilary duff. To see what Hallie and the red head looked like look at these to links.

Hallie: .com/albums/x116/fallen_

Red head: .com/albums/cc202/Shinea-Yuki/Anime%20pic/Anime%)


End file.
